


in any world

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: In any place, at any time, they will find each other.Excerpt-He who was Earth spoke, stroking the hair back tenderly from the brow of the man beneath him. “I will find you in any world.” And they loved once again before the sun rose in the sky, chasing them back to empty homes.





	in any world

 

**1580-**

 

They met on market day in mid-May. The tiny village was sleepy and sweet, beginning to wake to the sounds of merchants assembling their stalls. It was there in the village square that blue eyes met brown, and like recognized like. Something inside called out to the other, a longing deep and true. Questioning looks stolen from beneath heavy lashes with lips tipped up in shy smiles, they were drawn to each other like nothing they'd experienced before.

 

Shared cups of mead at the village pub became a stroll through the meadow, the air heavy with the scent of wildflowers and the call of birdsong. They walked for hours, lost and thrilled in the discovery of each other. Every secret was shared; their wishes and hopes and fear and their power. They vowed to be careful, for their love and their craft was forbidden and the penalty was death.

 

He who was from the Earth was sturdy and bold. Hair the color of rich soil and eyes to match, he had an affinity for all things that grow. Heavy in soul with a bent toward melancholia, he loves with a fierce possessiveness. The ground moves to his command and he has a talent for healing the hurts of the wounded that come to him, animal and man.

He who was from the Air was delicate and whimsical. Guileless blue eyes and a smile to light a room, people were drawn to his kindness. A gifted and studious spell-caster, he can stir the air with no more than the wave of his hand, calling up a gentle breeze to make the flowers dance. He loves with a determined protectiveness, for none shall harm the one he loves.

 

Air met Earth in the meadow when the sky was deep and dark. They lay together on a bed of flowers to touch and taste and love. The ground beneath them trembled and the air sang when they became one, with only the moon to hear their breathless cries. They vowed they would never be parted and so Air cast the spell. With his lover heavy in his arms and his body still warm in his, he traced the sigil on his right hand and whispered the incantation.

 

He who was Earth spoke, stroking the hair back tenderly from the brow of the man beneath him. “I will find you in any world.” And they loved once again before the sun rose in the sky, chasing them back to empty homes.

 

But love and desire led to indiscretion and they were discovered, charged with witchcraft and immoral acts against nature. A pyre was built and then it was lit, flames edging toward the sky as if in warning. They watched each other as the flames danced closer and then Air once again murmured the words, binding their souls together. They spoke to each other once more, choking on the smoke and shimmering heat rising around them:

 

“I'm not afraid” Air spoke now, sky-blue eyes stinging with tears.“Will you find me?”

 

“In any world,” Earth answered, his voice wispy from smoke but rich in love.

 

 

Then the flames rose high and they knew nothing more.

 

 

**1918-**

 

The air in the room is stifling, fire blazing in the grate though it's the dead of summer. The window is tightly closed against the slightest breeze from outside and the house is still and quiet.

Waiting.

 

The man in the bed is also still and quiet, face pale but for the burning flush upon his cheeks. His chestnut curls are sodden with sweat and droop over his fevered brow and his lips are cracked and dry. Buried beneath mounds of bedding, he shivers as the fever ravages his weakened body. Dark circles ring his eyes as he looks at the man seated next to his bed with a wan smile.

 

He who was Air smiled weakly, his blue eyes filled with terror and sorrow and love. They were aware that there would be no recovery, no survival of this malady. They knew that they had but hours left of this time before it would be torn from them, swept away by this illness that was devastating the world.

 

La Grippe. Influenza

 

Brought home by returning soldiers and spread through the city, thousands had sickened and died. Striking fast and hard many of the afflicted were hale and hearty at breakfast, only to be dead by evening. The hospitals are overrun and there were not enough physicians and nurses to bear the burden. Many are choosing now to stay home, instead attempting to make their loved one as comfortable as possible until the end.

 

No treatment. No cure. No hope.

 

Air leans down to the man in his bed and wipes his brow once more, the cooling rag the only real comfort he can provide. He is no healer and he had no spells to ward off this new disease. All he can do is wait, wait for the inevitable end. The end of a life, the end of a time; both fill him with a grief so profound he doesn't know how to bear it. But bear it he will, all for the man in the bed. This soul, who is everything to him.

 

The end is coming now, visible in the increasingly shallow breaths and the blue tinge to his lips. Still, his brown eyes stare into those of tear-filled blue as Earth lifts a shaky hand to lay upon his cheek. He catches it with his own, pressing it to his lips as those tears spill over onto his cheeks.

 

“Don't cry,” he says, words barely audible. “I'm not afraid.”

 

“I won't cry. I promise,” Tears continue to drop from sky-blue eyes, tracing a path to his chin. “I love you. Find me?”

 

“In...any...world...”

 

Eyes close as Air leans down and kisses those lips one last time, inhaling the final breath from He who was Earth. With that breath he again spoke the incantation, binding them together once more. The words echoed in the silent room, followed by the heartbroken sobs of the one left behind.

 

**2018-**

 

It's their time now. Here, where they can be themselves and make a life together.

 

They had found their way back to each other again in 2009 and carefully built a life together, full of joy and excitement. They didn't have much in the beginning, and things were difficult at times. But they had each other and that endless bond that acted as a tether, always providing them an anchor in a sea of uncertainty.

 

They let themselves dream of their future; simple dreams of safety and comfort and a place of their own, and slowly they made their dream a reality. Cozy homes filled with bits and bobs, pieces that reflected both their individual personalities and their craft. Their place, their time.

 

Their love.

 

Dan still loves with a fierce possessiveness. He'd grieved the loss of Phil countless times through their centuries and he guards his time with him jealously. Unwilling to be parted from him for long, he often finds himself following Phil from room to room as if terrified that he might once again disappear. He tends to the plants that Phil buys then neglects, and takes pleasure in making their garden grow.

He no longer moves the earth but he tries to heal when he can, a simple brush of the hand to ease an aching head or sore spot. He still has bouts of melancholia, for his memory is long and his ability to hold a grudge immense and never does he forget the wrongs that had been done to Phil. He thinks back now to 1944 when Phil had been shot down on a lonely stretch of beach in Normandy.

 

_He'd looked for him after the fighting was done, frantically searching among the dead and dying, stomach heaving as he takes in the devastating results of war. He'd found him close to the waterline, on his back with one arm stretched above him. Phil had turned his head to face Dan when he dropped to his knees beside him, blood sliding from his mouth as he gives a little smile. He'd continued drawing the sigil in the air, muttering the incantation between gasping breaths._

 

“ _I'm not afraid,” he says after the spell has been cast. He reaches now for Dan, grasping his hand in his own. “Find me?”_

 

_Dan takes that hand, delicate and soft, into his own and presses it to his lips. He's holding back his sobs, saving them for after. “In any world.”_

 

_His answer makes Phil smile once more as his eyes slid shut. His chest is still and now, now Dan can unleash his sobs, grieving the loss of the only man he'll ever love._

 

“Are you brooding?”

 

Dan yelps in surprise at Phil's voice in his ear. He aims a scowl in his direction before turning his head stubbornly away. “Nobody says 'brooding' anymore, Phil. And no, I'm not.”

 

“mmm, my mistake then.”

 

He slides closer and nuzzles his nose into Dan's neck, cheeky and good-natured and sunny. His eyes are still innocent and kind, his face a picture of happiness. People are still drawn to him, the strange and the odd, and not a week goes by without Phil coming home with a tale about his latest encounter. He still loves to stir the air, making Dan's flowers dance and sway, and he's ridiculously protective of Dan. Gentle though he may be, any threat to Dan's well-being rouses a cold anger that chills to the bone.

 

Right now he's busy trying to jolly Dan from his sour mood. Phil knows how he can get lost in his head; drifting through endless memories and dwelling on the negative. Dan's happiness sparks his own so he presses a kiss to his cheek before moving to his lips. Dan opens to him, mouth hot and sweet and enticing. Phil could get lost in this mouth, nibbling those lips and breathing in Dan's sighs of pleasure, and so he does.

 

Dan pulls him into his lap, his hands wandering over his back and into his hair and Phil wants nothing more than to tug him down the hall to their bed, where they can sprawl out among their sheets and revel in each other. He wants to push Dan onto his back and ride him until they're both on the edge, aching and breathless before they tip over into orgasm together. He wants it all, and he's going to have it...

 

Phil pulls away, laughing as Dan chases his mouth. He beams a smile at him before rising to his feet, extending a hand to pull Dan up from the sofa. He looks into his hopeful face and giggles before shaking his head, “Video first.”

 

“Phil, I swear to God. You are the worst fucking tease” Dan's whining now, mock pout plastered on his face. “We're really going to film **now**?”

 

“Yes! I really want to play Fortnite!”

 

“Oh for fuck's sake.”

 

 

*

So they play Fortnite, filming it for their gaming channel to post later. They're still at the beginning of the game when Dan sneaks a look at him and says, “I see your name in the distance. I will find you in any world, Phil!”

 

Phil smiles a secret smile as he feels the sigil tattooed on his shoulder light up, then says “Find me”

 

So he does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/173327920874/capriciouscrab-in-any-world-rating-m) if you want :)


End file.
